


Lo que no se espera tener

by QueenHelheim28



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comédia Romantica, F/M, Violencia, comedia, lenguaje ofensivo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHelheim28/pseuds/QueenHelheim28
Summary: Días tranquilos, con las estupideces de cada uno, pero tranquilos... Si no fuese porque el Shinsengumi la empieza a cagar absolutamente con todo, y como hay necesidad de dinero tenemos que hacerlo todo. Gracias a esto también habéis cagado mi forma de pensar y la relación que tengo con el Sádico y esas mierdas de todos los fanfics. Lo que una no se espera tener, definitivamente.





	1. ¿Qué hemos hecho ahora?

**Author's Note:**

> Primera vez que hago un fanfic así que si le dais una oportunidad y esas cosas lo agradeceré. Aviso que habrá bastante lenguaje ofensivo, demasiado además pero es de esperar, y mucha violencia.  
> He escrito cosas con anterioridad pero nunca de este Fandom, kudos y comentarios constructivos y positivos son más bien que recibidos :)

                                                                       
  
                                                                                              _Capítulo 1: ¿Qué hemos hecho ahora?  
  
  
  
  
  
_ __Me desperté al escuchar unos ruidos fuertes provenientes de fuera de la casa, por lo visto ni Gin-chan ni Shinpachi iban a abrir la puerta. Es raro porque normalmente los vagos somos Gin-chan y yo, entonces...  
  
     -¡Shinpachi, abre la maldita puerta! -mientras salía del armario, no vi a nadie aparte de Sadaharu. Él ladraba mientras yo me encaminaba a la puerta para abrir, con todo el pelo alborotado y los ojos llenos de legañas, lo sé, es una gran forma de hablar con un cliente, no me lo digáis.  
  
   Abrí la puerta y al ver la silueta de la persona que tenia enfrente intenté cerrar de golpe, si no fuese porque por el otro lado la otra persona estaba intentando abrirla. ¿Por qué estas cosas solamente me pasan a mí?  
  
     -Oye, ¿te importa abrir la puerta? Quiero hablar con el jefe, si no es molestia, mocosa -dijo el Sádico con tono asqueado mientras hacia fuerza para pasar -eres muy tonta, vengo porque es un asunto que le gustaría, ya sabes, dinero.  
  
  
    -No está, así que te puedes ir a tomar por culo si no quieres que te empiece a golpear y disparar -justo cuando terminé de hablar consiguió abrir la puerta y entró, sin ni siquiera mirarme y se sentó en el sofá mientras miraba a un Sadaharu algo molesto.  
  
  
   No quería hablar con este tonto, lameculos, roba impuestos y sádico. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía y ya estaba acostumbrada a no tener su presencia molestándome cada día que salia de la casa para comprar sukonbu. Antes era mucho más molesto, mas idiota... Bueno ¿que cójones?, sigue siéndolo aunque ya no me incordie siempre. También no lo veía porque hace tiempo me había ido con mi padre para ayudarlo, aparte veía a Kamui a veces.  
  
  
     -¿Sabes donde está? -me preguntó mientras jugueteaba con la carta que tenía entre las manos, me miró y se rió de mí -por supuesto que no lo sabes, ¿que podría esperarme yo de ti, China?  
  
  
     -Sadaharu, ya sabes que hacer -y Sadaharu metió la cabeza del sádico en su boca, sin soltarla y ya salía algo de sangre, pero él ni se movió ni una sola pizca.  
  
   Escuché a alguien abrir la puerta, y era Gin-chan que entraba con la JUMP en las manos y leyendo. Me saludó y no se dio cuenta de que el sádico estaba agitando la carta que tenía en las manos, lo suficiente para que se fijase en él y que el perro le estaba mordiendo el cráneo.  
  
  
     -Vaya, ¿que haces tú aquí? ¿Y qué es eso? -señaló a la carta con mucho interés - ¿es dinero? ¡Kagura! -me llamó al verme salir por la puerta.  
  
  
   No tenía intención de quedarme ahi y saber que es lo que tenía que decirle el sádico a Gin-chan, no me interesaba nada, tan solo quería dar una vuelta y de paso comprar arroz o sukonbu. Pero algo me hizo quedarme, y era ver el semblante serio del sádico al hablar con Gin-chan. No solo era cuestión de ganar dinero, si no que algo serio tendría que ser.  
   Me senté en el sofá mientras acariciaba la cabeza a Sadaharu.   
  
     -¿Nos ayudarás entonces? -inquirió el sádico mientras se guardaba la carta, me miraba de reojo como si esperase también una respuesta de mi parte, pero de mi no conseguiría ni mi ayuda.  
  
     -Si no queda mas remedio... ya que nos concierne a todos -se sentó al lado mía, con los ojos entrecerrados. Pensaba que iba a decir algo serio pero solo se limitó a coger su revista de siempre y empezar a leer.  
  
  
     -Nos vemos esta noche entonces -dijo el sádico. Antes de marcharse me miró una ultima vez, con mas interés de lo normal, para luego sonreír maliciosamente.  
  
  
  
  
   Intenté hablar del tema con Gin-chan, pero al parecer su puñetera JUMP era más importante que lo que estaba hablando antes con el roba impuestos. Era extraño, puesto daba la sensación que era algo importante por el semblante que tuvo apenas hace unos minutos. Al rato entró Shinpachi, con una bolsa de compras que traía lo mismo de siempre, arroz y poco más. Ya que el día era algo aburrido decidí salir de paseo con Sadaharu, evidentemente algo más arreglada que antes.  
  
  
   Al pasar por un parque volví a ver al sádico sentado en un banco, con su antifaz puesto y con la katana encima suya, probablemente no estaría dormido asi que decidí seguir caminando pero alguien ya me había pegado un puñetazo en la cabeza.  
  
  
     -¿Tú eres gilipollas o qué? -me llevé las manos a la cabeza, quejándome del dolor.  
  
  
   El sádico sonreia, como es de esperar no se esperó para volver a golpearme pero lo esquivé y se lo devolví. Ambos ya estabamos en condiciones, empezó a reirse pero al rato se puso serio como si fuese a tratar de pelear conmigo otra vez, pero en vez de hacer eso, se sentó en el banco e indicó que me sentase al lado de él.  
  
  
    -No voy a hacerte nada, solo voy a hablar de lo que supongo que el jefe no te habrá contado nada, ¿me equivoco? -vio que no quería sentarme al lado suya, asi que cogio de mi mano y me arrastró para sentarme -¿Tanto te cuesta escucharme?  
  
  
    -Si no fueses un gilipollas lameculos, no me costaría en absoluto, pero me interesa saber que es lo que pasa -me encogí de hombros y mantuve de pie. Él resoplaba con los ojos cerrados, es gracioso porque parece cansado de mis gilipolleces pero yo estoy más cansada que él de sus tonterías.  
  
  
   -Ayer, a la noche, nos hemos enterado que unas personas de tu clan están... digamos que empezando a irse la olla y querer revolucionarse un poco. Estamos teniendo unos ligeros problemas para contenerlos y por eso hemos pedido ayuda al jefe -me entregó la carta que antes le había dado a Gin-chan, carraspeó para seguir hablando -también parece ser que algo liaste para que te busquen en ciertos lugares.  
  
  
   -¿Y adonde vais esta noche? -pregunté, recordando lo que había dicho horas atrás este imbécil.  
  
  
   -A matarlos básicamente -respondió sin darle importancia.  
  
  
   -¿No podéis encargaros de ellos vosotros mismos? ¿Sois muy frágiles como para ello? -sonreí mientras le devolvía la carta- sigo sin entender que tenemos que ver con este tema.  
  
  
   -El jefe se preocupa por ti, eso lo sabes, es obvio que si entras en algunos de sus planes, no se lo va tomar muy bien. Además -añadió mientras miraba su katana -tengo que luchar contra alguien que le tenía ganas desde hace tiempo.  
  
  
   -Tendré que ir también entonces, vamos Sadaharu -empecé a irme pero el sádico me agarró del brazo -¿qué te crees que haces?  
  
  
   -No deberías ir, nos... les vas a poner en un aprieto a el jefe y al otro, deberías quedarte lejos del tema hasta que pase todo. No necesitamos ayuda de una débil como tú, China -empezó a hacer fuerza en mi brazo así que zarandeé para alejarme de él.  
  
  
   -Hago lo que yo quiero, sádico, no mandes sobre mí -y al decir esto me fui, no sin antes ver como él resoplaba y miraba al suelo, con un rostro totalmente serio.  
  
  
  
  
  
   Era ya casi la noche cuando Gin-chan se disponía a coger su bokuto acompañado de Shinpachi que estaba algo nervioso. Esperé a que se fueran para yo ir detrás de ellos con mi paraguas. Sabía que estaban yendo al Shinsengumi, por lo tanto decidí quedarme fuera para que no me viesen. Como era de esperar, Hijikata Toushirou estaba afuera acompañado del sádico.  
  
  
   Resoplé de molestia, ¿tiene que estar siempre fuera? Es sumamente asqueroso, pero su actitud de hace unas horas me confunde, lo más seguro es que se le esté yendo la olla, normal, es demasiado para él. Empecé a reírme por lo bajo, y al escuchar pasos cerca de donde me escondía, me puse las manos en la boca para que no se me escuchase.  
  
  
   -Juraría haber escuchado a alguien reírse... Meh, da igual -murmuró Hijikata, mientras fumaba.  
  
  
  Vi salir a Gin-chan y a Shinpachi con el resto del Shinsengumi detrás y metiéndose en coches patrulla. Es mi hora, pensé. Empecé a correr para meterme en el coche donde se metieron ellos dos, la sorpresa fue encontrarme con el sádico sentado para conducir e Hijikata detrás con Gin-chan y con el cuatro ojos. Entrecerré los ojos al sentarme y cerrar la puerta de un golpetazo haciendo que se descolgase.  
  
  Me giré para ver la cara de desconcierto de Gin-chan. Sonreí, algo preocupada de que me la liase y bien.  
  
  
   -¿Que haces aquí? -me preguntó Gin-chan, haciendo también una señal para que me saliese del coche.  
  
  
   -Sé que esto tiene que ver conmigo, así que vosotros -señalé a todos, uno a uno- me dejáis de hacer lo que quiera, no soy la chica de catorce años, tengo dieciséis.  
  
  
   -Kagura, es mejor que te vayas a casa, somos suficientes como para hacerles frente -Shinpachi siempre hablando con tono comprensivo y sonriendo para aliviar la situación.  
  
  
   Levanté mi paraguas apuntando a Shinpachi, él dejó de sonreír al momento, asustándose. Fue suficiente para que me dejasen en paz.  
  
  
   Los coches empezaron a arrancar y para irse cuando Kondou-san diese la orden. El sádico me miraba sin siquiera arrancar el coche. Levanté el puño para darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, y él me paró, apretando con fuerza su mano para que me doliese lo justo. Por una extraña razón, el sádico le habría dado igual si hubiese ido o no pero esta vez le importaba. Con rostro amenazante me puse el cinturón de seguridad, y al sádico no le quedó otra que arrancar con la aprobación de Gin-chan, que aún seguía molesto de que fuese con ellos.  
  
   No sabía lo que me esperaba, y evidentemente no sabía que me iría a encontrar con una cara reconocible.  
  


 


	2. ¿Sabes hacer algo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os pongo la canción que se menciona luego con la letra, básicamente es una canción que me hace demasiada gracia xD  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTdiSghLxOw  
> Os recomiendo que la escuchéis entera :D Bye y espero que os guste

                      
  
  
  
                                                                                            _Capítulo 2: ¿Sabes hacer algo?_  
  
  
  
  
  
   Íbamos en silencio, sin ninguno atreverse a hablar y cada uno a lo suyo. Yo estaba atenta mirando por la supuesta ventana que debería de haber pero al caerse la puerta al poco de que el coche se pusiese en marcha. Escuché un golpe detrás del coche y me sobresalté, parece que el sádico no tiene ni idea de conducir bien o le está pasando algo por sus pocas neuronas.  
  
  
     -¿Te importa no matarnos antes de llegar, Sougo? -Hijikata se estaba poniendo nervioso solo de ver que nos estábamos dando golpes con los coches de delante.  
  
     -Hey, conduce tú entonces, venga te dejo el volante -el sádico se giró, lo que hizo que el coche se descontrolase y tuviese que manejar el volante.  
  
     -Aviso que si Kagura sigue conduciendo vamos a acabar muy mal -intervino Shinpachi, asustándose e intentando no gritar mientras que Gin-chan ya estaba gritando.  
  
  
   Sin querer estaba chocando con todo tipo de cosas de la carretera, hasta incluso coches patrullas estaban chocando con nosotros porque el coche iba en zis zas en vez de ir recto. El sádico e Hijikata-san no paraban de discutir, Gin-chan no paraba de gritar como el cuatro ojos. Empezaban a ponerme nerviosa y parecía que el coche no iba a durar nada más del recorrido.  
  
  
     -¡Parad de pelearse, joder! -le di un puñetazo al sádico en la cabeza para que se girase -¿eres estúpido? ¿Sabes hacer algo? Por dios, haz tu puto trabajo -me volví a acomodar intentando relajarme pero a él no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que dar un volantazo hacia la derecha para que mi brazo rozase con la pared a buena velocidad- te mato ahora mismo.  
  
     -Coge el volante, China -me ordenó, mientras cogía el bazuca, no me dio tiempo a quejarme porque alguien a los lejos nos estaba apuntando con una pistola -¡coge el puto volante!  
  
  
   Demasiado tarde, ya nos habíamos estrellado de lleno pasando por un edificio y quedándose estancado en una columna. Salimos con algunos arañazos y heridas, sobretodo yo que me habían caído cristales y algunos quedaron incrustados en mis brazos y piernas. Un coche se paró donde el boquete estaba hecho, era Kondou-san que estaba algo exasperado. Gin-chan mientras estaba mirando mis heridas.  
  
  
    -La que más ha pillado con diferencia -se rió de mi pero su mirada no parecía que estuviese aliviado sino lo contrario.  
  
    -¿Qué habeis liado? Subiros al coche -ordenó Kondou-san, señaló al sádico -tú conduces, ya sabes que no es lo mío.  
  
    -¡No, mejor otro! -dijimos todos al unísono.  
  
   -Gin... -Gin-chan se negó rapidamente -¿ninguno quiere conducir? Bueno Sougo es lo que te toca -sonrió y sentó instantáneamente igual que Gin-chan, el cuatro ojos e Hijikata-san.  
  
  
  No me quedaba otra que sentarme otra vez con él al lado y esta vez cerré la puerta con cuidado, no quería hacerme daño otra vez tontamente. El sádico arrancó el coche y empezó a sonar una música bastante turbia como si fuese de un anime, el sádico se inquietó un poco.  
  
     -¿Se sabe algo de ellos? ¿O ha llegado ya alguien ahí? -preguntó Hijikata-san por la radio, no hubo respuesta.  
  
  El sádico empezó a acelerar un poco más y estaba algo más tenso que hace apenas unos minutos. Le miré de reojo, no lo había visto tan tenso en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca. Eso me dio curiosidad, quise preguntar pero decidí mirar por la ventana para quitarme esa curiosidad de encima.  
  
  
  
                                                                                            _“Baby you killed me me in_  
_a moment with a_  
_knife and a rose in_  
_a smile”_  
  
  
     -Nos van a poner copyright por esta canción, ¿quien coño escucha esta mierda? -dijo Gin-chan mientras se hurgaba la nariz con el dedo meñique.  
  
     -Ah, lo escucha Sougo, tiene un gusto peculiar para la música -respondió Hijikata-san con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras el sádico le miraba con cara amenazante, iba a girarse otra vez pero yo le pegué en la cara.  
  
  
  El sádico me lo iba a devolver pero paró el coche de repente al ver que el resto de los coches se habían parado de un momento a otro, miró por la ventanilla y empezó a salir del coche cogiendo su katana. Intenté ver que es lo que había afuera pero lo unico que veia era mucho humo y muchas luces de coches.  
Miré, escudriñando por todos lados, hasta que vi una silueta de alguien bastante familiar. Su pelo rojo en una trenza, sus ojos y su sonrisa característica... ¿Kamui? Salí del coche, cogiendo mi paraguas y me encaminé a donde él se situaba. El sádico y Gin-chan me estaban llamando, pero demasiado tarde, ya estaba en frente suya. -¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que ya no ibas a volver más después de todo -estaba demasiado tensa, él lo notó, sus movimientos hacia mí no eran amigables. Tuve que esquivarlo si no probablemente me habría dejado sin cabeza.  
  
    -Saludar -dijo mientras miraba a alguien acercase detrás mía, el sádico había sacado su katana preparándose para atacar a mi estúpido hermano.  
  
    -China, ayuda a los otros, se está liando buena -me dijo el sádico sin ni siquiera mirarme, su vista estaba fija en Kamui, igual que él se lo tenía al sádico.  
  
    -Tengo que arreglar unas cosas con ella, lo siento, pero no tengo nada que hacer contigo -intentó apartar al roba impuestos, pero él se había puesto delante de mí.  
  
    -Creo recordar que, alguna vez, dije que solo puedo luchar contra ella yo -el sádico sonrió y se abalanzó a Kamui.  
  
  
    No sabía si ayudarlo o marcharme, la única que debería hacer frente a Kamui soy yo, ningún otro. Le di un puñetazo al roba impuestos, lo suficiente como para que volase por los aires y se estampara con una pared, aproveché ese momento para luchar contra mi hermano, pero él estaba esquivándolo todo sin problemas. De repente noté algo detrás de mi, unas manos que me sujetaban con fuerza en los hombros y me inyectaron algo en el cuello, no podía hacer nada, ni moverme, ni defenderme, sentía que los ojos se me iban cerrando pero hacía un esfuerzo para mantenerme despierta. Al lado mía veía cuerpos caer, vi a alguien bastante reconocible peleándose contra Kamui, con pelo plateado. Alguien me había sostenido en sus brazos y me había alejado de allí, cuando me di cuenta que me estaba llevando a un coche intenté resistirme.  
  
  
    -Déjame ir, por favor, Gin-chan está... -intentaba hablar pero la voz me salía entrecortada.  
  
    -No, tienes que joderte, China -vi como sonreía aunque mi vista estaba borrosa, intenté deshacerme de sus brazos pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo.  
  
   -Prométeme que los ayudarás, no te quedes aquí, puedo sola -procuré que no se me notase que tenía un dolor intenso en la zona del cuello.  
  
  
  La cara de el sádico se contrajo, dubitativo, como si no quisiese dejarme sola puesto los demás estaban luchando contra los otros. Me dejó con cuidado en el asiento de atrás, tumbando mi cuerpo y puso su chaqueta encima de mi cuerpo, cerró la puerta y le vi marchar, pero al poco volvió con su bazuka en los brazos y entró en el coche.  
  
  
    -Vete, no quiero ver tu sucia cara de chiguagua -en el fondo me sentía relajada si él estaba cerca de mí, solo esa vez.

    -Y yo no quiero ver tu cara de gorila y plana, pero tengo que hacerlo porque el jefe me lo ha pedido y... -parecía que se estaba debatiendo en si seguir o no -nada.

   -¿Y? -pregunté con curiosidad mientras trataba de levantarme.  
  
  El me miró fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento yo me sentí confusa, no había tenido tanto interés en que me hablase en los años que le conozco.  
  
   -También lo hago por mí -respondió con sinceridad, pasó su mano con delicadeza por donde me habían inyectado el líquido -¿te duele?  
  
  Negué con la cabeza lentamente-. ¿Te preocupas por mi ahora?   
  
   -Llevo haciéndolo desde hace tiempo, somos rivales, no enemigos. Así que relájate, no te voy a hacer nada hasta que te recuperes, gorila -dijo, sacando la lengua, con tono vacilón.  
  
  
  Lo odiaba muchísimo, pero sentía en ese momento que quería saber más, ¿por qué se preocupaba por mi? ¿Habrá pensado en mí en estos años que no nos hemos visto?


	3. No tenemos porque hacer esto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6ZSQvHuBOs  
> Esta canción la verdad es que me recuerda a cuando he escrito la pelea de Kagura y Kamui :D  
> Espero que os guste el capítulo, ya sabéis que comentarios y kudos son muy bienvenidos. El siguiente tardaré en subirlo bastante, además me vendría bien una ayuda de vosotros, un nombre(evidentemente japonés) para un personaje que me inventaría porque sino la historia me costaría seguirla en ciertos tramos. Buen día a todos/as!

  
  
                                                                                            _Capítulo 3: No tenemos porque hacer esto_  
  
  
  
  
   Noté unas manos cálidas sobre mi rostro, pero se me hacía demasiado pesado abrir los ojos. Escuchaba unos gritos cerca de donde me encontraba, pero no podía ayudarlos. Me preocupaba por Gin-chan y Shinpachi, pero no podía hacer nada. Lo hicieron bien... o más Kamui lo hizo bien pero, ¿por qué hace estas cosas? ¿Por qué tiene la necesidad de abrir heridas otra vez? Sentía cada vez mas pinchazos en el cuello, haciendo que sudase por la frente, intentaba por todos los medios de sentirme útil. Odio sentirme inservible.  
  
  
     -No estás mejorando, debería de llevarte al hospital -dijo alguien con una voz reconocible, pero apenas podía escucharle y no le podía ver.

     -Peligroso, ¿no crees? -mi voz salía entrecortada -¿quién eres?

     -Según tú, siempre he sido un sádico asqueroso o unos numerosos insultos -respondió con una risa despreocupada.

     -Deberías dejarme ir -empecé a levantarme mientras seguía teniendo la vista borrosa, pero al menos ya podía ver su rostro asqueroso.

 El negó con la cabeza, y me volvió a tumbar con cuidado, sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo bastante inusual, cogió su bazuka.

     -Tenemos compañía -salió lo suficiente como para disparar y volvió dentro -ya no hay.  
  
     -Tengo que ayudar a Gin-chan -salí como pude del coche, pero él sádico me había cogido en brazos.

      -Él estará bien, deja de preocuparte cuando no te necesita en estos momentos.

     -Apenas puede contra Kamui, déjame -no podía pegarle porque él estaba cogiendo mis muñecas con su mano.

 

  Antes de que él pudiese quejarse de nuevo, alguien había aparecido detrás suya. me dejó caer y yo al caer a la carretera fría me dolió la cabeza, en ese momento empecé a marearme porque aún no había pasado el efecto. Escuché como el sádico sacaba su katana, sus ojos me habían sorprendido, eran como amenazantes, como si solo pensase en matar, se giró rápidamente y le rebanó la cabeza, fue un corte limpio y rápido, al otro siquiera le dio tiempo a defenderse. Me miró, su rostro se había ablandado pero sus ojos detonaban la misma fuerza que antes. Me ayudó a levantarme y me sostuvo en sus brazos, hizo que girase mi cuello a un lado para mirar mi herida, tocó y ya no dolía, solo molestaba.

 

      -Si quieres ayudarles, vas a tener que dejarme acompañarte, sin rechistar, ¿de acuerdo? -se separó de mí mientras me daba mi paraguas.

 Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza y empezamos a correr para buscar a mis amigos.

 

 

 Cuando llegué, vi peor la situación que me podría encontrar, Shinpachi estaba tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre alrededor suya, inconsciente. Gin-chan estaba herido igual que Hijikata-san pero seguían luchando contra mi hermano, a duras penas le podían llegar. El sádico le dio un ataque por detrás, pero solo consiguió hacerle un rasguño superficial. Kamui se estaba entreteniendo pero su vista no estaba fijada en nada, es como si tuviese un vacío en sus ojos. No respondía a nada, solo seguía sus movimientos. El sádico y mi hermano tenían una lucha casi igualada, hasta que Kamui le dió una patada en la cara y se estrelló con la pared. No veía mejor momento como para luchar contra él.

 Cada golpe que me daba, era un golpe que yo se lo devolvía con fuerza. Hablaba con él mientras le golpeaba pero no me hacía caso, no sentía nada, parecía una máquina de matar. Al pelear pensando, hice varias cosas mal, una de ellas fue tropezarme y él aprovechó para golpearme más fuerte en la cara, hizo que me estampase con la pared, y luego puso la palma de su mano intentando aplastar mi cabeza. Tuve que hincar mis uñas en su brazo para que me dejase respirar, y pude apartarme. Vi que Gin-chan trataba de ayudarme, pero se le hacía complicado. Kamui estaba más fuerte de lo normal. El único que parecía que podía llevarle el ritmo era el sádico. Shinpachi seguía sangrando por la boca y parecía que se le había roto algun hueso del brazo derecho, Gin-chan seguía peleando con todo lo que podía pero tenía heridas en los brazos, en las piernas y en la cabeza, el sádico solo tenía un rasguño en la cara, pero ya no podía más. Me enfadé, demasiado, cuando vi todo esto, y al sentir mi vida amenazada desperté algo que no debería de haber pasado otra vez.

 

  No pensaba en nada, mi mente solo estudiaba dos cosas, sus movimientos y los míos, mi sed de venganza, mi sed de ver sangre correr de su cuerpo. Mis ojos ya no eran lo mismos, mi sonrisa era amenazadora, y me reía, como si fuese gracioso la situación, pero no... Quería sangre, ver como su cuerpo se aplastaba bajo mis piernas, escuchar como gritaría de dolor... No era yo, pero me sentía bien.

  Sé que alguien me llamaba, por mi nombre y numerosas veces, pero yo seguía intentando quebrar el brazo de mi hermano con mis propias manos, él intentaba defenderse pero yo le superaba, haciendo que sacase sangre de su boca y numerosas heridas se habían abierto. No le dejaba ni tiempo para respirar.

 

      -¡Kagura! Detente -Gin-chan intentó hacerme entrar en razón, pero yo solo tenía ojos para ver el sufrimiento del otro, le aparté, sin pensarlo le había hecho una herida en el hombro y le empujé, se chocó con la pared, el movimiento tuvo que ser fuerte para que provocase un agujero en la pared. Eso solo hizo sentirme más fuerte, con más ganas de ver todo arder.

 

     -Eh, China, ¿tienes que desatar esa mierda para ser más inteligente que tu hermano? No puedes caer más bajo -trató de pararme, poniendo la katana alrededor de mi cuello. Eso fue un error por su parte, me giré y le di un puñetazo en el estómago, sacó sangre y eso era justo lo que quería, le di una patada y cayó al suelo. Él me miró, no con miedo, ni con vacilación, ni con dudas, ni con curiosidad... me miró como si estuviese preocupado, como si fuese que no volvería a la normalidad.

     -Kamui, prepárate porque no voy a ser leve contigo -empecé a reirme como si estuviese loca, salté sobre él y le golpeé como podía en su rostro, no quería defenderse. Empecé a notar algo húmedo en mis nudillos, era unas lágrimas. Paré por un momento, llegando recuerdos de él a mi subconsciente, él seguía sacando lágrimas pero sus ojos mostraban todavía un vacío.

 

 

  Gin-chan me levantó de él, yo quería huir. Había recuperado mi mentalidad, en ese momento quería llorar, no quería arreglar así las cosas. Aparté a Gin-chan con cuidado, no quería mirarlo, me sentía totalmente avergonzada. Shinpachi respiraba con dificultad pero se acercó a mí y me quitó las lágrimas de mi cara, él sabía como me sentía, ya había visto esto antes. Kamui se levantó, y se fue dando saltos sobre los tejados de los otros edificios, y desapareció. No era capaz de seguirlo, me senté en el suelo y empecé a llorar, como si fuese la niña pequeña de antes. Pedí que me dejaran sola, que bajaría en unos minutos, bajaron todos excepto el sádico.

 

 

     -Vete, no quiero ver tu cara de mierda, seguro que te estás riendo de mí -dije, sin levantar mi rostro que estaba siendo tapado por mis manos.

     -Sabes que no voy a hacerte caso, no hago caso a chicas planas como tú -se acercó y se sentó a mi lado -me has dejado bien molido con ese golpe.

     -¿Por qué estás aquí? -pregunté, levantando la cara lo suficiente para verlo de reojo, él me miraba, fijamente.

     -No te gusta sentirte así de fuerte, es algo que no entiendo, si fueses así siempre me habrías superado, que es lo que queríamos los dos, ¿recuerdas? -me sonrió, haciendo una mueca de dolor a la vez -la promesa que nos hicimos.

 

 Abrí los ojos de par en par, se me había olvidado por completo, sin darme cuenta él me había ayudado a levantarme, tenía su brazo apoyado por debajo de mis costillas y puso mi brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello. Empezó a andar despacio, sus heridas aun seguían sangrando e intentaba que yo no viese como estaba. Él estaba relajado, como si estuviese ignorando todo lo que pasó. Llegamos a donde estaban el resto esperándome, y nos llevaron al hospital.

 Mis heridas ya se estaban curando, pero las heridas de los demás tenían que ser examinadas. Me senté en la camilla de Gin-chan, mirando como leía la JUMP con tranquilidad, sin embargo Shinpachi estaba descansando, era el que peor había soportado todo. Kondou e Hijikata-san entraron, ambos tenían heridas pero se les curaría en poco, estaban con el semblante serio, y se sentaron en frente nuestra.

 

      -¿Tienes una idea de lo que va a pasar contigo ahora, mocosa? -preguntó Hijikata-san justo cuando se sentó, mientras encendía un cigarrillo- le has dado justo lo que querían, más razones para que vayan a por ti de las que tenían antes.

     -No me importa, lo único que me importa es mi hermano. Parece que está en un pozo sin salida -respondí, un tanto molesta. No quería que me recordaran la sensación que tuve hace momentos atrás.

    -Ya veo. Parece que tu hermano ha perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, su cabeza está distorsionada, lo más seguro es que haya alguien muy superior que le esté manipulando de cierta forma -me explicó Hijikata-san, esta vez mirándome a los ojos, intentando saber que pensaba antes de que hablase.

    -Sigo sin entender que entro yo en eso -me acomodé más en la camilla, mientras Gin-chan miraba a los otros dos con seriedad.

    -Más de lo que crees, investigando nos hemos dado cuenta que cargos superiores quieren que tu hermano y tú luchéis a muerte, probablemente sea para quitaros a los dos de en medio, sabiendo de donde venís y lo fuertes que sois -se levantó para mirar por la ventana a la par que daba una calada.

    -¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlo? -preguntó Gin-chan con el ceño fruncido.

     -Lo dudo, sabes que es un clan fuerte, a esos no se les para tan fácil, probablemente tengáis que proteger a esta niña más de lo necesario hasta que Sougo se entere de más -respondió Kondou-san, me miró sabiendo que mi reacción no sería grata.

     -¿Por qué él? -pregunté con curiosidad. Recordé como me cuidó en el coche, y cuando me ayudó después de mi momento de fuera de control. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, se tiene que meter en asuntos que no le incumben.

     -Insistió en hacerlo, se la tiene jurada a Kamui. Aparte quiere ayudarte, no sé porque pero quiere hacerlo -respondió Gin-chan antes de que lo hiciese Hijikata-san.

 

  ¿Por qué sabía eso? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa al sádico? ¿Por que está interesado en este tema? Sabía que se la tenía jurada a mi hermano, ¿pero hasta este punto?

  Hablando del rey de roma, entró y se sentó en la camilla de Shinpachi, que estaba plácidamente dormido. No despegaba la mirada de mí, y eso me puso nerviosa.

    

     -¿Qué ha pasado con el resto? ¿Se fueron? -preguntó Gin-chan a Kondou-san, éste asintió con la cabeza -vaya mierda.

      -No preocuparse, morirán igual -respondió el sádico, mientras miraba a su jefe.

      -Cálmate hombre, ya sabemos que tienes ganas, sobretodo al hermano de esta chica -dijo Hijikata-san mientras se giraba para mirar al sádico. El sádico le devolvió la mirada pero más seria, o sombría se podría decir.

     -Más ganas que nunca -dijo el sádico, sonriendo, pero paró de sonreir cuando volvió a mirarme, su rostro se había tornado totalmente en serio, noté que sus manos parecían más tensas.

 

  No sabía como reaccionar, los demás se habían dando cuenta de que el ambiente estaba cargado de inquietad. Por lo tanto, decidí salir un rato de la habitación para dar una vuelta. Al rato, noté a alguien detrás mía, sabía quien era pero no le di importancia, miré por una ventana del pasillo a la luna, mientras pensaba en como podía arreglar a mi hermano. La persona que me seguía, se puso a mi lado, mirando a donde estaba mirando.

 

    -No deberías de pensar en el idiota de tu hermano -dijo el sádico con su tono de siempre.

    -Y tú no deberías de meterte en el asunto de los demás -se lo dije con el mismo tono que el suyo -¿además quien te dice que estaba pensando en él?

 El sádico abrió un poco mas los ojos y me miró de reojo pero no dijo nada, por lo que yo seguí hablando.

   -Entiendo que tengas rencillas con mi hermano, que os llevéis mal, que queráis mataros entre unos y otros, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que investigues por tu cuenta en algo que solamente me incumbe a mí y nadie más -me giré para mirarle a la cara, estaba enfadada -no quiero que me ayudes, me basto y me sobra, ¿entiendes?

   -Entiendo, pero ahora me tienes que entender a mí -se giró para mirarme, él también estaba enfadándose -quiero hacerle la vida a tu hermano mucho mas dura. Quiero terminar la pelea que no he podido terminar dos veces contra él y quiero protegerte de él -me miraba fijamente, por un momento creía que de verdad podía apreciarme, algo al menos.

     -Sigue soñando, asqueroso sádico, la única que puede luchar contra él soy yo -me empecé a ir, dando por terminado la conversación pero él me tiró de la mano y me abrazó estando yo de espaldas a él -¿qué mierdas estás haciendo?

    -Solo estar así un rato -me estrechó más entre sus brazos -no puedo hacer lo que me pides, además, tienes que cumplir la promesa, China.

    -Tú también -me zafé del abrazo fuerte de él y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara -no lo vuelvas a hacer más. Me das asco.

 Él se acarició la mejilla, mientras sonreía despreocupado.

   -¿Crees que tú a mí no me das asco? Te estaba vacilando.

 Me enfadé aún más, le pegué repetidas veces y él se defendía, cuando se cayó al suelo salí corriendo. No quería ver su cara de niño estúpido.

 

 

   No quería ver a nadie más. No en ese día, así que me volví a la casa, para dormir en mi armario. No podía concentrarme en nadie, así que decidí sentarme en la silla que se suele sentar Gin-chan y me quedé dormida ahí, mirando a la luna que me daba la sensación que estaba mas roja que nunca.

  Al día siguiente, en la mañana fui a visitar a los tontos de mis amigos, cada uno iba a lo suyo, Gin-chan leyendo su estúpido JUMP y Shinpachi cantando canciones de Otsu-chan. Básicamente estaba siendo un día normal como otro cualquiera, peleándonos y riéndonos, lo de siempre. Cuando pensé en que podría perder esto, me dio miedo. No quería perderles. Al rato Hijikata-san entró con un rostro algo de amargado, llevándose con el todo el buen ambiente. Gin-chan se sentó y dejó de leer, esta vez si parecía atento a lo que iba a decir el otro.

 

            -Hay noticias, por lo visto a Kamui ayer se le vio rodeando por el Yorozuya. Habrá que estar vigilando por ahí cerca.

          -Lo que faltaba, menos intimidad para hacer lo que queramos, ahora vamos a tener un gorila y al resto de sus idiotas, divertido -rechistó Gin-chan mientras se hurgaba dentro de la oreja.

        -¡Hey, no te quejes! No lo hacemos por ti -intervino Kondou-san, que estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

       -Entonces, ¿por qué lo estáis haciendo? En todo caso, tendríamos que ayudar nosotros, para eso lo hacemos, para ganar dinero -miré directamente a la persona que estaba detrás de Kondou-san, el mismísimo sádico.

       -Bueno creo que es obvio que queremos proteger Edo, si ya algunos de nosotros tienen razones aparte de eso no es asunto mío, mientras hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer me vale -respondió Hijikata-san, fumando y con el rostro totalmente serio -igualmente el problema de ahora es grave, que es gracioso, porque solo lo puedes solucionar tú -él me señaló con el cigarrillo.

       -Ese no es el problema, si pude antes podré ahora -respondí, con cierta molestia.

       -¿De verdad crees eso? Sus ojos están totalmente vacíos, y no responde a nada. Ya te dije que es como si le hubiesen comido el cerebro, algo ha tenido que pasar, ese es el problema, tienes que averiguarlo sin que te pillen, evidentemente -lo que me dijo me hizo pensar. No había contado con eso.

    Gin-chan no hablaba, en estos momentos quería saber en que estaba pensando, pero también estaba segura de que él me ayudaría si eso tenía que costearle bastante caro, igual que Shinpachi.

    -Muy bien, ya haré algo -pasé por la puerta para salir, pero el sádico me dio un puñetazo en la cara.

    -Ni de coña, el que está haciendo las cosas soy yo, tú sigue haciendo tus gilipolleces de siempre -me dijo él, en el momento le devolví el puñetazo y empezamos a pelear.

 

   No quería perder el tiempo, y si tenía que tener ``ayuda´´ del sádico, pues no me quedaría otra. Me daba mala espina todo esto, y esperé que Kamui no estaba haciendo nada demasiado loco. Ya era tarde para pensar en ello, alguien había entrado en el hospital, subido a toda prisa, era Yamazaki, nos avisó presurosamente de que algo estaba mal.  


End file.
